Chobit Z
by NISHUNE
Summary: Dragon Ball Z in Chobit Style! Nishune finds a strange persocon one night while walking home. Who is he? A chobit maybe? Told in Nishune's POV.
1. Chapter 1 How it all started out

1. How it all started out

**I don't own DBZ. But I want it! I do own Nishune and all the charas I made up, so no stealing. If you want to use them, ask first and credit my work too for the love of Kami!**

Every now and then, you might hear someone say that if today nowadays our life is easier, it's thanks to our advanced tecnology. Today, our life is easier, specially thanks to a very peculiar and popular computer with human shape and strange ears. Yes, I'm talking about the famous persocons.

I stil remember the day when I found MY persocon. It's actually pretty strange, now when I remember when we first met and all we've been through... It's thanks to him actually that my life stopped being so boring. I remember it all like it was just yesterday...

My name's Konamari. Nishune Konamari. I've just turned 16. I live here in Tokio, mainly for school reasons. My mom's away on one of her many travels (she works on a nature show) and of course I can't go with her because I have to study. I live alone in our apartment and sometimes she forgets to send money. That's why I have to work every night in a restraunt called "The Happy Tabern".

"I've finished taking out the trash, Yamcha".

"Thanks Nishu", replied my boss.

I turned around to clean a table next, when I spotted Tien typing someone's order into a computer. And right next to that computer was what looked like a very pretty teenage girl with long blond hair and green eyes. But her ears weren't human ears...

"Like my new persocon, Nishune?", he asked.

"Uhhhhhm...Yeah! Is she a new model, Tien?"

"Yup! The newest! It starts automatically, has connection to internet and can download anything real quickly"

"Wow!" I was amazed. Persocons are really cool.

"If you're thinking of uying one, than buy one of these!", Tien added while giving me a VERY HARD slap on the back.

"hehe..Maybe...", I winced while rubbing my back.

Ten minutes later I changed back to my normal clothing, grabbed my backpack, bid goodbye to Tien and Yamcha and started walking back to my apartment. The streets were quiet at night, or at least the one I was walking down was. I remembered what Tien had said about getting one of those persocons. The lattest models...

"A persocon? Yeah right..", I said to myself. Then I stopped...and let out my anger...

"HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA BY ONE OF THOSE GIZMOS! I'D HAVE TO SAVE UP FOR CENTURIES IF I WANTED ONE!"

Silence, then...

Bt...I do want one! And I want to have e-mail too! AND I WANT TO LOOK AT YAOI PAGES! YES, SIRRRRRR! Damn, now I'm talking to myself again...I have to stop doing that...(sweatdrops).

I'm the only one at school and at my job who doesn't own a persocon. I've always wanted one, but they're too expensive. I remembered I asked my mom for one and she said,"When you're 16". Well, I was 16 and I STILL didn't have one! Oh well, either way, I wouldn't know where to begin if I had one...Well, actually, I'd begin with the yaoi pages.

"Ooooohhhhhh, I want a persocon", I moaned while I continued down my way home,"Thy're soo cool. Look human and everything too! Hasn't anyone thrown one away for example". I spotted a whole bunch of trash bags in a corner, "Like right there for example", I said while laughing at what I had just said. Who would be stupid enough to throw away a...

I stopped. There was something in between those trash bags that wasn't trash. It didn't even look like it. It looked more like...

"HOLY SHIT! SOMEBODY'S THROWN A GUY IN THE TRASH!"

I couldn't belive it. But it wasn't a figment of my imagination. He was in a sitting posicion in between the bags. He had a real nice body with pale white skin, dark black hair that seemed to stick up from every angle. There were black ribbons around his waist and around his eyes like a blindfold. His arms were tied behind his back with more black ribbons.

I was freaking out now, "THEY MUST'VE KILLED HIM NOT TOO LONG AGO! MAYBE HIS KILLER'S STILL HERE WAITING TO ATTACK ANOTHER VICTIM! MAYBE I'M NEXT! MAYBE..."

I stopped for breath, when I noticed something different. Something I hadn't seen before. His ears. They were a triangular shape and they were tropical pink colored too.

"It's just a persocon...Jeez, it scared me...".

Wait a minute.

"A PERSOCON! AND IT'S IN THE TRASH! That means...It's trash...So, if I take him home with me, nothing bad will happen, right? And anyways, it's important to recycle...Or at least, that's what momma always says."

Me and my big mouth. I didn't know it yet, but my problems were just begining...

Getting the persocon home was not easy. He weighed a ton! I had to half drag, half carry him all the way back to my apartment. And that wasn't all: I didn't know how to turn on the stupid thing! I spent 4 hours touching everything and he still didn't turn on...Well, no not everything...

"HOLY SHIT! THE CROTCH! IT'S GOTTA BE THERE! IT'S THE ONLY PLACE I HAVEN'T TOUCHED YET. OH KAMI, HELP! I'M NOT DOIN' NOTHIN' WEIRD, EH?"

So, what do you think I did? I'll tell you. I took a VERY deep breath, shut my eyes, stuck my hand down the ribbons around his waist and...found the button.

I heard a small click as soon as I pushed the button, then I felt the persocon shake, then he moved. Slowly at first, then all the ribbons on his body flew off as he stood up, turning himself on. His eyes glowed brightly and his black spikey hair seemed to be blown backwards. He looked just like an angel.

Then, it stopped. He fell to his knees, right in front of me and looked up right into my eyes. He had large onyx eyes and he looked so confused. As if he didn't know where he was or what he was doing here. I tried my best to look him in the eyes and not look down further his chest, because he was wearing absolutly nothing.

"Uhhhhhmm...HIIIIIIII!HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

I wanted just to greet him ut he had suddenly pounced and I wasn't sure whether he wanted to kill me or hurt me, but he did neither. I looked up at him, he was SMILING! And then, he snuggled against my shoulder and lied there, fast asleep, like a little angel...

JEEEEEZ! Now what am I gonna do with him?

**This ladies and gentleman is the end of chapter 1! So, wadda ya think? I know I'm not very good at fanfics, but I try... Please review this and tell me if I need to improve anything. Chapter 2 is on its way and this time, Nishune's got to name her new persocon and figure out how he works. Can she do it? **


	2. Chapter 2 He's not Doraemon!

Chapter 2-He's not Doraemon!

**I don't own DBZ. That's property of Akira Toriyama. I don't own Doraemon either. That's property of Fujiko F. Fujio. I DO own Nishune Konamari. If u want to borrow her, ask me nicely and credit my work. This isn't easy people...**

_Another morning. Another disaster. _Or at least that's what I remember I was thinking when I woke up next day.

It was Sunday. Sunday ment no school. Or getting up early, but, unfortunately, I ALWAYS woke up early on Sundays. Not because I wanted to. It was because I had no damn curtains in my room. So the sunlight always entered. It sucked.

_I need to buy some curtains or something...Damn sunlight..._I suddenly turned to my left side to get out of bed, when I noticed something or, better said, SOMEONE in my bed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I backed up. I was sooo fucking scared! For a second I thought he was some weird pervert who snuck into my house last night and tried to rape me, but then I noticed his ears...

_Oh! I remember now... It's the persocon I found yesterday in the trash..._

My new persocon tilted his head in confusion. He was now, fortunatley, wearing a shirt my mom had brought me back from Barcelona. It was too big for someone my size, but it was perfect on a boy...Well OK, not perfect. It sagged a little, showing off a bit of his upper chest, but it was the only thing I had for him.

I walked right up to him and placed a hand on his forehead. He blinked.

"You can't talk, right?", I asked. He blinked again.

"No wonder you were in the trash! You're probably damaged or something..."

I suddenly felt a tug on my shirt. A pretty strong one too. I nearly fell over! I turned to look at my persocon. He was looking right at my eyes with a sad puppy dog expression. I nearly died.

"Don't worry! I'm not gonna throw you away," I reasurred him. "I'm planning on using you, that's why I brought you here in the first place!" He smiled and threw his arms around my waist. He was real strong, but I had to cuddle him back.

_Awwwww. He's so sweet! And he's soft and cuddly too for someone so strong looking. I swear, if it wasn't for his ears then he'd look just like a normal guy! Now I understand why some people give their persocon's names!_

I hadn't really thought about what to call my persocon. Maybe something simple, not to difficult to remember, 'cause I always had trouble with names. I looked around my apartment and came across one of my comic books on the floor. On the cover was a picture of Goku, the main character from Dragon Ball Z. He looked a lot like my persocon too! Hey, that's an idea!

"Hey", I said to my persocon. He looked up at me again with his blinking eyes."I know I should give you a name so I think I'm gonna call you Goku, OK?"

He smiled another one of those beautiful smiles of his. He must've liked his name! And then, I was victim of another glomp attack!

_Wow! His body's really soft! Specially his chest... _I suddenly pulled Goku off of me.

_WHAT AM I SAYING?_ I couldn't belive I just thought that! How could a persocon make me think stuff like that?

"OK, maybe I should just find out what you can do", I said to Goku.

"Now, where did I put that book on computers that one of my classmates lent me?"

I looked around my room. Throwing stuff all over the place (my room's a mess :P), emptying my closet, my backpack, my desk. Finally, I found it under my bed (How'd it get there?).

"Look, Goku. I found it!", I turned to look at Goku and froze. He'd gotten hold of one of my Yaoi magazines and was trying a very sexy pose one of the models was doing which was...well, let's say...REVEALING!

"HOLY SHIT! GOKU GIMME THAT!"

I managed to snatch the magazine back. _What the hell's wrong with me? He's-just-a-persocon. Calm down, idiot!_

I turned back to Goku. "Sit down, Ok?". He sat down.

I opened the book and flipped to the first page. It said that the cables to connect on the TV or computer could be located in a persocons ears. I opened one of Goku's ears and pulled out the cables. Since mom had taken our laptop with her on her travels I could only connect thee cables to our TV. It was pretty old, but at least I could use it.

_Maybe Goku knows how to do other things. Yeah, maybe he could help me around the house with the cleaning and all that stuff. Maybe he'll do my homework! Yeah! It'll be like having Doraemon, except in persocon version! I'M SOOOOOO LUCKY!_

Suddenly, my TV started to blink. I turned to the book and read the instructions. "As soon as your persocon's connected, you will visiualize specs on your screen". _What the hell are specs?_

Before I could even find out the answer to that question, my TV screen flashed the word NO DATA. I turned back to the instructions. "If the message NO DATA appears on your screen...information could have been lost or is not installed properly. In this case, proceed to install the operative sistem's software. Without the correct software...Your persocon can't do A THING!"

The shit had hit the fan. BIG TIME!

"NOW I HAVE TO BUY SOFTWARE TOO? DAMN IT! IF I HAD MONEY THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BOTHERED TO PICK UP A PERSOCON THAT WAS IN THE TRASH!"

I just sobbed. My dreams had fallen apart, but only one thought remained in my mind during that whole day: _He's not Doraemon in persocon version!_

**Whoooo! Yeah! Go me! Chapter 2 is doneeeeeee! Weeeeeeeeeeee! I'm sorry, but this chapter was bullshit to write:P Poor Nishune! Now what's she gonna do with Goku? P.S. Chapter 3 is nearly done and I have to say that it's my favorite chapter because my sis in DA, Bluenala appears in it! HOORAY! Also, from next chapter forward, more characters from other anime series apart from DBZ shall appear in this fic! I just love crossovers! So fun to do! Anyways, review my fic as always and tell me please if operative sistem software is correct. I didn't know how to put it so I need help... School's almost out, so I'll be writing a lot more! C U all later!**


	3. Chapter 3 Veggie's breakdown

Chapter 3-Veggie's break down!

**Like always, I don't own DBZ. Nala is property of Bluenala. Kira Sakuya is property of Kaori Yuki and Nishune Konamari's moi...So I guess I'm property of myself...hehehe.**

Monday 8:30 a.m. There I was sitting at my desk in Onigoro College (I'm 16, but I'm pretty smart for my age. College was mom's idea.). Our teacher was supposed to have arrived five minutes ago, but he was no where in sight. Thank Kami!

For once, I didn't want to think about school. The thought about what I was gonna do now with Goku was still on my mind. How could I use a persocon that didn't have an operative sistem and who couldn't even talk? But I just couldn't throw him out. Every single time I thought about him, I'd remember his puppy dog eyes. I couldn't forget him. I just couldn't.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw my best friend Nala standing by my side. Nala's 18 and we've known each other for a long time. Practically all our lives. She had long brown hair that fell to her waist and her bangs were dyed yellow. Her blue eyes were sparkling, like always. She was always a very cheerful type of girl.

"Hey there!" she said. "What's up with you today? You look like you've been up all night."

"Girl, don't start. I feel like my life's over already..."

"Really? What's up?"

I managed to sit up just a bit and looked Nala in the eye with a look that clearly said "I hate myself and the world".

"Oh, not much. I was just floating on a cloud aand then suddenly I hit the ground and found out what that shit are parents call 'the REAL world's about'.

Nala looked confused,"What are you saying?"

Our homeroom door suddenly opened and our teacher: Kira Sakuya walked into the room. Man, is he H-O-T! He's only 23 and he started a year ago, but he's known as one of the best in the whole college. He really understands most of the students here and he's become very popular, specially with the girls. He actually looked young enough to be mistaken for another pupil. His long black hair was tied back in a ponytail and he wore a biker jacket over his uniforme.

"Everyone please take your seats. We're about to begin.", he said while taking of his biker jacket.

"Oh, Sakuya's looking in a good mood today", I said to myself.

He turned to face all of us,"Have you all done the homework I wrote down the other day on the blackboard?"

"That REALLY wasn't homework, right?", asked Lee-Chin, a chinese girl with long black pigtails and a wad of chewing gum in her mouth,"we're supposed to be in college, not in primary or secondary school."

He smiled at all of us,"I know, but my dream's always been to be a primary school teacher."

"Wow! I just love Kira Sakuya", I whispered to Nala.

"Really?"

I noticed the look she was giving me,"What's wrong? He's hot!".

Nala nodded and then turned to face the front again. That was strange. Usually when a pretty boy was around, Nala would go gaga and start drooling (I have to admit that I do too, and even more than Nala!). But she was acting weird, almost as if she didn't want to talk about Sakuya.

While I was mezmerised in this, I almost didn't notice the tap on my shoulder Nala gave me.

"So what's that about the REAL world shit you were going on about a few minutes ago", she whispered.

I looked back at the front of the room. Sakuya was nearly ready to start the class.

"Can you come on over to my place after school?" I whispered back.

Nala smiled,"You bet!"

"You found a persocon in the trash? That's so cool!" Nala exclaimed. I told her all about how I found Goku when we were walking over to my place. We had just reached my door when I finished my story.

"No, it's not cool." I fiddled around with my keys and finally pushed the door open "Enter", I told Nala.

When we got in, Oh Kami! The first thing Nala saw was Goku lying on his stomach, his Barcelona T-shirt had creeped up his legs and was revealing A LOT of his legs and his upper chest. His left sleeve had sloped down and revealed one of his muscular shoulders.

"Wow! Nishune Konamari has oficially found a boyfriend! Let's give her a round of applause!" exclaimed Nala.

"NO YOU IDIOT! IT'S THE PERSOCON!" I cried out rushing over to Goku and pointing at his ears to make my point clear to Nala.

"Wow! So this is the famous persocon you found in the trash! Well, I think he looks cute! He should really be busted if someone chucked him out!"

Goku just blinked at Nala. I could tell Nala was wondering why he wasn't talking, so I decided I should tell her what the problem was. who knows? Maybe she could actually help me out.

"He can't talk at all. But he does understand some things and I don't think he's got any software installed or anything...And I haven't got the money to buy him software."

"What kind of operative sistem does he use?"

"I don't know. It just says "NO DATA" when I connected him to my TV"

"Wait a minute. If he doesn't have an operative sistem, then how can he move?"

"They can't move if they don't have that?"

"Of course not! If you don't install any software, your persocon's like a maniqui!"

I sighed. This wasn't gonna be easy.

"You know a lot more about computers than I do, Nala. Could you lend me a hand?"

Nala looked at Goku for a long time. I thought she was in a trance, but then, she spoke.

"Hmmmm...I'll have to look at some things first" she answered.

"What kind of things?" I asked nervously.

Nala lifted up Goku's shirt and stared at his chest. I gulped and turned red immediatley.

"What's his serial number? Usually they have the number written on the chest...But yours dosen't have it...Unless..."

"Unless what?" I asked growing more impatient and nervous by the minute.

"Unless it's in between his legs" gulped Nala.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT LOOKIN' DOWN THERE EVEN IF YOU PAY ME!" I hollered.

"WELL I'M NOT GONNA DO IT!" screeched out Nala.

Goku just blinked his eyes at us. He obviously didn't understand what we were talking about.

Nala sighed, "Why don't we do this the easy way and check out his hardware with MY mini persocon?"

She opened her school bag and called someone,"Come out, Veggie!"

Veggie turned out to be her persocon. He was tiny! He had black fluffy looking hair and a frown on his small face. He was wearing some strange kind of armor and a small red cape. He also had really strange ears, they weren't like Goku's. They were more squared while Goku's were triangle like.

"Oh wow! I didn't know you had a mini persocon. He's cute!" I squealed.

"You like him?" Nala asked grinning,"The best part is that I can take him anywhere without having to buy him a train ticket or a bus ticket too!"

Nala opened Veggie's left ear and pulled out a long cable, then she turned to Goku,"Are his cable's located in his ears?"

"Yes"

"Open one."

I turned to Goku and opened his right ear,"Hope you don't mind, Goku." He just smiled his sweet smile.

"You named him Goku?" Nala asked with interest.

"Umm, yeah. It's just that he looked a lot like Goku and, well-"

Nala patted my shoulder."If you give your persocon a name, you'll grow attached to him! You're gonna get hooked on him at this rate!"

Nala set Vegeta down on Goku's left shoulder and stood back.

"Veggie, could you please check out this persocon's hardrive?"

Veggie nodded. His eyes went into a funny slanted shape, obviously meaning that he was checking out Goku's hardrive. Suddenly, something went wrong. A strange creaking sound came from Veggie. It didn't last long, but after that, his head started to spin really fast (ever seen an owl turn it's head around in circles? Well, something like that, but much faster). Then, he stopped, and fell cold to the ground, smoke coming from his neck.

"OH MY GOD! VEGGIE! ARE YOU OK?" screamed out Nala.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" I yelled out shocked.

"I DON'T GET IT! MY SOFTWARE'S TEN TIMES STRONGER THAN THE ONE I HAD BEFORE! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED!" sobbed Nala while cuddling Veggie in her arms.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? " I yelled becoming more hysterical by the minute.

Nala suddenly looked up, tears still streaming down her face,"THIS COULD ONLY MEAN ONE THING! YOUR PERSOCON'S HOMEMADE!"

"WHAT!"

**Wow, Goku's a homemade persocon...The plot thickens. I wonder what I'm gonna do now? hehe. Turns out that my baby bro stuck a potatoe chip in the disket drive of my mom's computer and now I can't send anything from my mom's computer! I'll have to use my dad's...When he's not looking! He always get's mad when I use his computer, don't know why really...Not as if I'm doin' anything bad...Oh well, Chapter 4 is another one of my favorite's so get ready, oh, and Veggie won't be busted during the whole story, don't worry about that! He'll be his old, grouchy minipersocon self soon. I felt kinda mean having him bust down like that...**


	4. Chapter 4 The whiz kid

**Chapter 4-The whiz kid**

**You know I don't own DBZ right? Well good! Cause I'm tired of writing that down on every freakin' page!**

Tuesday. 9:30 A.M. Good thing we didn't have any shool today. I really didn't feel like I could go back today...Specially after yesterday...Maybe Nala wouldn't look at me anymore...I wasn't even hungry today (but, then again, breakfast was soybeans, rice and peaches. And I've been eating those same damn things for three days now!).

I felt a nudge and turned to find myself face to face with Goku. He smiled and I laughed. Soon, he started laughing too. We were laughing like two best friends who usually laugh for no reason. For a minute, I started to feel better, than yesterday's memory flashed back inside my head.

"No!" I said,"This is NOT a laughing matter!"

It was true. Apart from yesterday, I still had a small problem: I didn't know where Goku came from or what I should do with him. Hopefully, I could get that answered today. Yesterday, before Nala had left, she left me with some information on someone who could probably help me out.

Flashback Time!

"HE'S A HOMEMADE PERSOCON! I'M SURE!" sobbed Nala while still cuddling Veggie.

"Ho...homemade? You can MAKE them at home?" I asked.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN HIS TYPE OF CHASSIS BEFORE AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THE HELL HE WORKS! HE JUST HAS TO BE HOMEMADE!"

"Then...What should I do, Nala?"

"WELL, TRY CONSULTING SOMEONE WHO KNOWS ABOUT HOMEMADE PERSOCONS, FOR STARTERS!"

She wrote the adress down for me on a piece of paper and took off, still crying, with Veggie cradled in her arms. I wasn't sure if she'd ever speak to me again...

"Yup, we screwed up yesterday" I sighed.

Goku suddenly moved forward and nuzzled me with his nose. I started to blush like crazy. This always happened. Whenever I started feeling down, he would always do something that would make me feel better. I actually felt my hopes rise. Maybe we could do it! Maybe I could make him function properly! I started to devour my breakfast quickly. I had to see that genius Nala told me about.

Miss Lexxaria Komori. 25 Almond street.

That was who I needed to see. Nala told me she was an expert on homemade persocons. Hopefully, she might be able to tell me something about Goku that neither Nala or I had found out.

Goku and I left at about 11:15 P.M. We were about to leave the building when we spotted Yamcha cleaning the doorway.

"Hey there, Nishune!" he greeted.

"H-hello, Yamcha!" I stuttered.

Yamcha, apart from beign my boss in "the Happy Tabern" was the owner of these apartments. He had actually been really helpful ever since my mom left. It had been him who had mentioned to me that he needed help down at the tabern and that I'd be paid for my work. He even lowered my rent. He always says that it's because my mom's not here and we neighbors should help one another, but I sometimes wonder whether it's for another reason... Truth be told, he's kind of cute. Not as handsome as Kira Sakuya, but still good looking.

"Hey, is this your boyfriend?" he asked pointing to Goku.

"Wha-! Oh, no. He's a persocon. Um, MY new persocon."

"Well, he sure looks like your type of boy! Does he have a name?"

"G-goku. His name's Goku." I said while bushing furiously at the last comment Yamcha had made.

"How ya doin', Goku?" he greeted with a smile.

Goku smiled back. He's soooo adorable!

"I like the way you dressed him, by the way."

I turned so red, you could have fried an egg on my face. Since I didn't have any money for clothes and we didn't have any clothing for boys either, I had to look in my mom's wardrobe for some of HER clothing. Nothing seemed to fit Goku. It was all too small! I finally decided on a long, black skirt and some ballet slippers I bought once in a second hand store that were still too big on me. Goku looked weird wearing that, and, on top of that, he was STILL wearing the Barcelona shirt.

"Well, you see...since he just c-came, w-well...I h-haven't bought h-him anything!" I stuttered while still blushing.

"Oh, I see." nodded Yamcha.

When we said goodbye, I felt like an idiot. He must've thought that I'm some kind of demented little brat or something like that. I wondered if he would tell Tien tonight at work. Great, that would be PERFECT! I'd have them both laughing at me tonight at work! That wasn't gonna be great! And, on top of that, Yamcha must've thought I'm some kind of weirdo that gives persocons names. I knew it, I was in for it when I arrived at work today. I wouldn't be surprised if I was laughed out of the building tonight...

"I'M...AN...IDIOT!" I screamed running down the street.

I wanted to dig a hole and hide inside for the rest of my life. Or maybe I could leave and join the circus, become a clown or something like that. I was so busy in my thoughts that I nearly missed Almond Street. I came to a stop and stared down the empty road. I hoped no one had heard all the commotion I was making...

Suddenly, I heard another scream. But it sounded like a guy. I turned around and saw Goku running down the road, screaming his lungs off. He looked so weird running down the street in his too big shirt, a black skirt and ballet shoes. I wanted to laugh, but something hit me: when did he learn to scream? I didn't even know he had a voice...

He stopped in front of me and smiled. I didn't know what to do. I stood there dumbstruck for a while, until I found my voice.

"When did you learn to do that?" I asked.

Goku just blinked. He obviously didn't understand. But, if he had a voice, then maybe he COULD talk.

I decided to put that question aside and find out where number 25 was. The road was long and number 25 had to be near the end. It was best to start walking now. The sooner we found number 25, the sooner I'd find something out about Goku.

When we arrived at number 25 I nearly screamed. It was a mansion! This chick had to be rich! No doubt about that! The backyard looked like a forest. It was practically covered in trees!

I went up to ring the doorbell and couldn't help put feel jealous. This women didn't have to go through the same problems I had to go through. She had enough money to buy 20 or more "Happy Taberns" if she wanted to.

"May I help you?" came a voice through the receiver while a camera focused on Goku nd me.

"My name's Nishune. I'm looking for Lexxaria Komori... Is she home?"

The large, metal gate swung forward,"Miss Komori is home. Please, enter."

I walked right inside, Goku walking right behind me while staring at the different flowerbeds outside on the house's fresh, neatly mowed lawn. The door started to open and we stepped inside.

In the hallway, greeting us, were four male persocons wearing orange swimming trunks, just like the guys on Baywatch! What am I saying? They even LOOKED like the guys on Baywatch! I had to grab on to Goku's arm so as not to faint from excitement.

"Sexy, don't you think?" came a girlish voice from the front, "Still, you shouldn't let a persocon make you act that way."

At the foot of the stairs was a little girl. Prctically no more than seven or eight years old. She was wearing a flowery, red dress and orange sandals. Her blond hair was held up in to pigtails. She had a sort of expression in between sadness and seriousness.

"Nishune Konmari?"

"Hey, are you-?"

"Lexxaria Komori." she said with a nod,"A pleasure meeting you."

"YOU'RE the expert on homemade persocon's that Nala told me about...You look like a..."

"I'm seven. So what? Don't worry. I get that all the time, but don't just stand there. Come in."

I would've loved to "come in". But I couldn't. Lexxaria's Baywatch crew had just tackled me and were now rubbing there heads against mine and trying to nuzzle me and stuff like that. I didn't know whether to feel grateful or frightened...

"Don't worry, they won't bite." reasurred Lexxaria," They're very affectionet. Just don't kick 'em. OK? You'll damage them."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I cried out. They wouldn't get off of me. On top of that, Goku started to copy them! Great! Today must be my lucky day!

"Is this the one?" I could here Lexxaria's voice not to far away. She had obviously seen Goku.

"Nala told me she didn't know anything about him, is it true that he work's without an operative sistem?"

"YES!" I managed to cry out from underneath Lexxaria's persocons.

"Then, he must be a chobit." concluded Lexxaria.

**There y'all have it! Goku might be a chobit! Wadda ya think? I must say that I'm surprised at how popular this story's become! I didn't think it would be so popular! My other story's so far only have one review, well "Bandoleros" doesn't sniff sniff and it's really good too! Well, answering the question one reader asked me in his/her review, Minoru's character's played by Lexxaria. Where did Lexxaria come from? Well, she's a mix etween my 14 year old cousin and Minoru. When I first read the manga, Minoru reminded me of my cousin in the way he's little, but serious. Minoru's one of my favorite characters so we could say that Lexxaria is a younger, girlie version of Minoru. Keep your eyes peeled on my DeviantArt page for a pic of Lexxaria. I'll be doing one soon so you can all see what she looks like! I'll also do more of the Chobit Z cast too when I can! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please continue reading this story. It's great! You'll also be surprised when you see who Lexxaria's persocon is!**


	5. Chapter 5 Chobit?

**Chapter 5-Chobit?**

**I hope I'm not boring you people... Because Chapter 5 is here! What are chobits? Could Goku be a chobit?**

**Let's find out...**

"What was THAT for? Do your persocon's attack people like this all the time!"

I had finally managed to get away from Lexxaria's Baywatch crew and into the living room. Now, they were all on the floor. They looked as if they were paralized or something like that. They had all tried to analize Goku's programming and ended up on the floor as a result.

"I don't think I have enough power to analize your persocon" Lexxaria said after staring at Goku for a long time.

"Wha-But you have four persocons!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe it! Now I'd never find out anything about Goku...

"I could try it."

Lexxaria and I turned. Next to the hallway door stood a small man dressed in a white suit and white hat. He could've passed for one of Al Capogne's men if it wasn't for his small size.

"Krillin" said Lexxaria.

I stood up,"Hello, Krillin. Nice to meet you. I'm Nishune Konamari."

"Nice to meet you, Nishune." He said while shaking my hand.

"You're Lexxaria's brother right? Thanks for everything."

"Actually, I'm a persocon created by her." he said with a smile.

"WHAT!" This was too much! How many persocons has this girl created?

"But, Krillin..." Lexxaria started.

He stood in front of her. They were exactly the same hight.

"You want to know his properties, right?"

Lexxaria looked at Goku. Then she turned back to Krillin and nodded. I couldn't help but notice a sad look on her face. She didn't seem to care much for her other persocons. She was only worried about Krillin. I wondered why...

Krillin pulled a long cable out from the back of his hat. Then, he walked over to Goku, opened one of his ears, and stuck the cable inside.

"This won't take long." he said.

Krillin's eyes narrowed in the same way Veggie's had when he tried to scan Goku's hardrive. At first, he seemed to be alright. Then, the same creaking sound that had come from Veggie before he busted down started coming from Krillin as well.

"Uh oh." I muttered.

Suddenly, something happened to Krillin. His head didn't spin like Veggie's and no smoke was coming from his neck, but he started to shake like mad, as if suffering from an attack. He stood up and reeled forward as if about to fall.

"That's enough, Krillin!" cried out Lexxaria running forward and pulling the cable out of Goku's ear. Her face was pale with shock and fright.

Krillin clutched on to Lexxaria's arm for support. He looked very dizzy, almost as if he wanted to throw up or something like that.

"Part of my arcives have been damaged" he said in a feeble voice.

"Which ones?"

"Just the ones on economic and finances."

"You...didn't loose...any personality archives...right?" Lexxaria asked Krillin with a worried look.

"No" he said, collapsing into her arms.

I stared at the two of them. Krillin wasn't like any persocon I'd ever seen. He seemed almost... human. Lexxaria just held on to him. A look of relief across her face. I still kept on wondering why she cared more for Krillin than her Baywatch crew. Maybe it was because Krillin was the first persocon she made or because he had more power than the others or...

I stopped my thinking and thought of something dreadful...Goku. Was HE Ok? He wasn't damaged as well? It was true that when Veggie had the breakdown nothing happened to Goku, but Krillin was a lot different than Veggie. What if something happened to him?

"Wait a minute. Is Goku OK?" I rushed to him. He looked at me and smiled, then he hugged me just like Krillin was hugging Lexxaria.

"His name's Goku?" asked Krillin with interest.

"Yeah" I nodded, still worried about him.

"Don't worry. Goku's not damaged. You don't have to worry about that."

"Maybe it's because he doesn't have an operative sistem or anything"

"I don't think that's the case." said Krilin.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at him.

He looked at Goku with a worried expression,"I'm not even sure...if he's got an operative sistem installed..."

"Why not?" I asked growing worried.

"Because Goku's got a strong protection."

"WHAT?"

Five minutes later, we were all sitting at Lexxaria's coffee table. Krillin brought iced tea for me and Lexxaria. He actually looked better, but I decided to ask either way.

"Are you sure you're OK, Krillin?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. Lexxaria just fixed me a couple of minutes ago."

"But what about those damaged archives?"

"Well, since we always do copies of the archives every morning, all Lexxaria had to do was install them again. So really, I haven't lost anything if you think about it."

I nodded and turned my attention to Lexxaria. She was still wearing that saddened look on her face. I wondered what was bothering her. Even though she was a genius, she was still a little kid. She shouldn't be suffering like that...

"What's up?" she said, catching my glance.

"Um...Oh yeah, you mentioned something about Goku beign a chobit before we entered. What's that?"

Lexxaria sipped her tea thoughtfully. Then she dipped her finger inside and wrote on the table CHOBITS with the brownish liquid.

"Chobits" she started,"are legendary persocons."

"Legendary?"

"Yes. There's an urban legend that exists on internet. They say that there's a series of persocons that came out under the codename Chobits."

"But there're thousands and thousands of persocon!" I exclaimed,"Even you make 'em!"

"Calm down, I haven't finished yet." Lexxaria said.

"Oh, sorry!" I said with a sheepish grin.

"As I was saying, Chobits are persocons who can act on their own decision. They decide what they want to do. Like any human, for example."

"But wouldn't that make Krillin one? I mean, what he did before was on his own will, right?"

"No" Lexxaria said shaking her head,"Krillin's controlled by a program I designed. That program tells him what's right and what he should do in each situation. He recognises the program's information and he acts in function to it. He's got an autolearn program...so all those actions that look like they're his...mainly depend from that program. Sometimes he might start malfunctioning and without programs he can't work. But in a Chobit's case that doesn't happen. They might not need everything Krillin does to work properly."

"Then, are you telling me that Goku's some kind of super persocon!" I asked amazed.

"Well, you know how these urban legends are... It might be a false rumor. You know how people love to exagerate things."

I fell face forward on the coffee table. False rumor? Exagerations? Chobits?

"THEN WHERE DOES ALL THIS SHIT TAKE ME!"

**There ya go! Chapter 5 is done like dinner. This was kinda long to tell the truth...Wadda ya think? Was it too predictable that Krillin was gonna be Lexxaria's persocon? I first thought about other characters, but I thought the idea of Krillin with his white suit and hat (appeared when he was dating Maron) would be great indeed! A lot better than Lexxaria's Baywatch boys! Well, I'll get around to Chapter 6 sooner or later during this week! I won't say much, but I will say that in that chapter Goku speaks! Yes! Finally! He won't say much, but start expecting more speaking parts from him! I just looooooove his voice! I saw an interview with his voice actor on YouTube where he said something about drinking a bottle of steak sauce when he was a kid (hahhaha, yours truley once drank a bottle of mustard when she was little!)! Thanks for reading this story and don't leave me hangin'! We still got a LOT of chapters to go! See you next time!**


End file.
